In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,582, issued on July 13, 1976, I disclosed and claimed nominal denominational gaming tokens (such as casino chips) and related injection-molding fabrication processes wherein these chips are constructed using total chip assembly techniques which make these chips or tokens very difficult to counterfeit. At the same time, however, novel tokens are produced with sharp, durable, and permanent indicia color lines thereon which render these tokens readily distinguishable as to denomination, origin, etc. at normal game distances by players and gaming house personnel alike. Thus, not only did my above-identified invention overcome smear problems associated with loss of color definition in "paint-on indicia" type casino tokens, but also limited the metal to cloth edge wear problems caused by metal-inlaid type casino chips. Additionally, this patented process makes token counterfeiting difficult by improving the total control which the final token assembler may exercise over the completed token.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,911, issued on Mar. 13, 1984, I disclosed an improvement in the above-identified invention. In this invention there is provided a gaming token which includes a relatively flat, non-metallic annular ring having parallel major surfaces and concentric minor edge surfaces, with the inner edge surface defining a central opening of the ring. Injection-molded indicia regions are selectively spaced around and on the annular ring, flush with the major surfaces thereof, and are bounded by good, sharp, and durable color lines. A coin-support annulus extends from the inner minor edge surface of the ring and into the central opening thereof by a predetermined distance. This coin-support annulus is integral with the non-metallic annular ring and is configured so as to receive, on each side thereof, back-to-back metal slugs or discs and permanently retain these metal slugs or discs in place on its opposing surfaces. When the discs are positioned on this coin-supported annulus located in the central opening of the ring and flush with the major surfaces of the annular ring, they are then bonded or spot-welded together at their abutting surfaces so that they become very difficult to remove by the average casino player or user of the token.
In the latter of these inventions it is quite obvious that, first, two discs must be used in order to accomplish the final token, since the two discs must be welded or otherwise secured together on opposite sides of the coin-support annulus. This obviously means that a single coin could not be used, nor could two precious coins be used, since the welding would be destructive of the precious coins.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved combination metal and plastic gaming token which may use precious coins without destroying or harming the coins.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved gaming token of a type described which may be constructed with either one or two metal discs or coins and yet not harm or destroy the coins, themselves.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved combination metal and plastic gaming token wherein a single coin or dual coins are captured within the token by sonic welding of the plastic about the edges of the coin or coins.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide the above novel features of the present invention which require limited total fabrication piece parts and reduce overall fabrication costs.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanied drawings.